Zapping
by JackB
Summary: Dan regarde la Télé et Herbert vient le rejoindre, afin de trouver un programme qui leur plait ils zappent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un film plus qu'intéressant. slash DANBERT - PWP


**Hey**

 **Me voilà de retour pour un petit OS basé sur une idée née à partir d'une autre de mes histoires et surtout de Psychoslasher merci à toi :)**

 **Bref**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Herbert était las, ses travaux n'avançaient pas malgré ses efforts, il tournait en rond sans arriver à se débloquer et ceci depuis plus de trois semaines. Dan avait bien essayé de l'aider au début, mais il avait vite abandonné, car étant totalement inutile. Il avait alors vu son ami s'enfermer et se renfermer sur ses recherches sans parvenir à s'en sortir. Il lui avait bien proposé de lui changer les idées. Et pour cela il en avait quelques une. Mais Herbert l'avait juste ignoré.

Pourtant cette nuit le scientifique osa sortir de sa caverne, sa lassitude prenant le dessus sur sa volonté pour une fois. Il avait le pas morne et lent, traînant les pieds, les bras ballants. Il semblait déprimé en se dirigeant vers le canapé avant de s'affaler dessus sans aucune considération pour son occupant actuel et la tasse de café qu'il avait à la main et qui manqua de se renverser.

\- « Putain fais gaffe Herbert ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Je regarde un film, ça se voit non ? »

\- « C'est nul, change. »

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne regardes jamais la télé généralement. »

\- « Et bien je la regarde aujourd'hui, enfin je crois. »

\- « Tu crois ? »

Herbert ne répondit pas. De façon agacée, Daniel attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

\- « C'est nul, met autre chose. » Exigea le scientifique.

Daniel bougonna, mais s'exécuta en zappant sur différentes chaînes jusqu'à ce que les bruits de protestation d'Herbert se stoppent. Ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas et après dix minutes Daniel se tourna vers lui irrité.

\- « Bon sang, tu vas arrêter de grogner sur tous les programmes ? »

\- « Et bien dans ce cas choisis en un bien. »

\- « Mais on a quasiment fait toutes les chaînes et rien ne t'intéresse. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de faire tes recherches ? »

\- « Je n'y arrive pas. »

\- « Quoi tes recherches ou à choisir un programme ? »

\- « Mes recherches bien évidemment. » Herbert roula des yeux.

\- « Très bien, et ? »

\- « Et alors je tourne en rond, ça me déprime, je n'y arrive pas donc voilà. »

\- « Donc voilà tu viens m'embêter pendant que je regarde la télévision. »

\- « Mais je ne t'embête pas. »

\- « Mais Herbert ça fait quinze minutes qu'on cherche un truc qui te plaît et rien ne te convient. »

\- « Et bien tu as qu'à mieux zapper alors. » Fit le scientifique avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde.

\- « Quoi ? Bon tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à aller lire un livre, au moins ça t'occupera. »

\- « Non j'ai besoin d'un truc pour me vider la tête là. Un truc où j'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. »

\- « Je connais plusieurs activités qui n'ont pas besoin de réflexion, tu sais. » Dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

\- « Quoi par exemple ? » Demanda Herbert sans comprendre.

\- « Laisse tomber. » Répondit Dan.

Ils se regardèrent de façon étrange jusqu'à ce que le médecin se remette à parler.

\- « Tu veux toi même choisir ? » Lui demanda t-il en lui tendant la télécommande.

\- « Merci. »

Herbert la saisit et toujours autant affalé sur le canapé se mit à faire défiler toutes les chaînes une par une. Dan le regardait faire. Herbert avait l'air fatigué et maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, profondément abattu. Ne pas briller dans son travail devait le perturber plus que la majorité des gens.

Il repensait à son sous-entendu qu'il n'avait pas compris, Herbert était ainsi, il ne pensait jamais à ce genre de choses, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était innocent non plus. Il avait déjà retrouvé des traces en lavant ses draps. Donc malgré tout il n'était pas ignorant juste particulièrement inattentif.

Lui par contre son sous-entendu n'avait pas été innocent. En tant que Bisexuel libre et épanouit il devait s'avouer qu'Herbert l'intéressait. D'ailleurs quand il avait emménagé avec lui alors qu'il était avec Meg à l'époque, il avait adoré ça. Car il avait une relation stable et un bel homme à mater allégrement, que demander de plus ? Herbert était tout à fait son genre. Autoritaire et agressif, brillant et passionné, mince avec de longs doigts, une peau blanche, mais qui montrait la bonne santé, des yeux entre le marron et le vert, les cheveux noirs dans une coupe simple qui pourtant le mettait en valeur. Tout autant que ses vêtements qui enrobaient à merveille ses formes, lui faisant une chute de reins qu'il mourrait d'envie de dévorer.

Oui Herbert l'intéressait. Et il n'avait pas honte d'avoir des pensées lubriques pour son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de désirer sexuellement quelqu'un. Et intérieurement il aurait aimé qu'Herbert comprenne le sous-entendu et accepte de lui offrir son corps ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Ne serait-ce même que pour un round. Mais Herbert n'était pas simple à séduire. Déjà rien que par le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'on cherche à le séduire. Forcement ça n'aidait pas.

Ainsi il le voyait zapper tandis que quelques idées lui trottaient dans la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un programme, l'air, d'un seul coup, absorbé ou peut-être choqué. Il regarda la télé intriguer.

Un homme était ni plus ni moins en train de donner des coups de butoir à une jeune femme blonde qui criait de plaisir. Le programme de nuit contenait toujours quelques films érotiques, Dan en regardait parfois. Herbert était tombé sur l'un d'eux.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Herbert de son côté avait continué à zapper en vain jusqu'à tomber sur un programme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il ne savait même pas que ce genre de chose existait. Est-ce que des gens étaient filmés en train d'être sexuellement actif ? Il s'était redressé sur le canapé, choqué. Les yeux écarquillés en train de regarder cette chose si insolite. Comment des gens pouvaient faire une chose pareille ? Il se retrouva soudainement très gêné et voulut zapper, mais le choc l'empêchait d'appuyer les boutons de la télécommande.

\- « Herbert ! » Appela Dan.

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se tourner furtivement vers lui pour ensuite reposer son regard sur la télévision.

\- « Dan qu'e.. Qu'est-ce qu'i.. qu'ils font ? »

Dan apprécia voir son ami bégayé, il était tout gêné d'être tombé sur un tel programme et il le trouvait particulièrement mignon surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher les yeux de l'écran. La situation devenait intéressante, il se rapprocha de façon féline de son colocataire et posa une main sur le canapé entre ses cuisses, touchant légèrement dans une petite caresse l'intérieur de celles-ci. Puis il se pencha vers lui et murmura tout doucement à son oreille.

\- « Du sexe. »

Il trouva la réaction d'Herbert adorable. Celui-ci sursauta de plus belle et lâcha la télécommande qui augmenta le son de la télévision en tombant. Remplissant la pièce des gémissements, des grognements et des sons sexuels venant du film érotique.

Herbert eut des sueurs froides. Il s'empressa de chercher la télécommande pour arrêter cette chose qui le mettait si mal à l'aise, mais l'angoisse et le stresse lui fit perdre ses moyens si bien qu'il ne la trouva pas immédiatement et une fois que se fut fait le petit engin lui glissa des doigts. Quand enfin il parvint à l'attraper, il appuya sans le vouloir sur une touche qui changea de chaîne pour tomber cette fois-ci sur le même genre de programmes, mais avec deux hommes.

Herbert blêmit. Dan de son coté était en train de rigoler, tellement la situation était cocasse et tellement les réactions de son ami étaient adorablement maladroites. Quand enfin il se reprit, il attrapa Herbert par la taille pour le remettre sur le canapé avant de lui saisir la télécommande. Le scientifique se débattit à se toucher avant de se lever en vitesse pour regarder Dan.

Il avait les joues rouges, la respiration un peu rapide et le corps sensible.

\- « Ce genre de programme existe Herbert, ils passent en pleine nuit, comme c'est actuellement le cas, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. » Dit-il pour le rassurer un peu.

\- « Non.. c'est.. eu.. quoi ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

Herbert avait soudainement très chaud, il ne se sentait pas bien, surtout gêné en particulier au niveau de son entrejambe. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite.

\- « Tu bandes. » Le coupa Dan en voyant la bosse dans le pantalon de son ami.

Herbert ne sut pas quoi répondre, il paniqua et en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour se cacher, il trébucha sur le tapis et tomba sur ses fesses. Dan explosa de rire avant de se lever pour aller le rejoindre, il lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer en avant, mais le scientifique se débattit, il réitéra son action et arriva à le relever. Il attrapa alors ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- « Et bien tu aurais du le dire plus tôt si c'était ce genre de programme que tu avais envie de regarder. »

\- « Quoi ?.. Non je. »

\- « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est humain et naturel d'être excité. »

Il vint lui mordiller son oreille.

\- « Laisse-moi te vider la tête. »

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le cou d'Herbert qui se débattit un peu. Mais Dan l'amena jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il posa sa main sur l'érection du scientifique et la caressa à travers son pantalon, ses lèvres restèrent près de l'oreille d'Herbert pour continuer à lui murmurer des choses.

\- « Hé bien, ce n'est même pas une demi-érection, tu es complètement dur Herbert. » se réjouit le médecin.

\- « Dan.. » Souffla-t-il dans un gémissement.

Herbert ferma les yeux, il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé faire. La main sur son érection lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Dan défit les boutons de son pantalon et après un baiser léger et délicat dans son cou il glissa sa main au-dessus du slip d'Herbert avant de lui demander quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

\- « Tu en as envie ? Dis-moi que tu en as envie, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

Herbert acquiesça après un petit moment d'hésitation alors que la main délicate sur son membre le caressait de façon trop douce, le torturant un peu avec son plaisir.

Dan sourit.

\- « Tout va bien se passer fais moi confiance. »

Alors qu'il défaisait un peu la chemise d'Herbert pour embrasser son torse, il retira son tee-shirt et glissa progressivement le long de son corps, puis enleva le pantalon de son ami, avant de lui écarter un peu les cuisses. Il les embrassa doucement de ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement de la zone intéressante sans pour autant la toucher, il glissa ses doigts sous les cuisses du scientifique qui gémit à la sensation lui remontant jusque dans les reins.

Puis il saisit enfin de ses lèvres le membre dur et déjà un peu humide à travers le dernier vêtement d'Herbert. Celui-ci gémit. Et après une petite minute de jeux, Dan le lui retira enfin cette barrière. Il prit alors en bouche cette virilité fièrement dressée.

\- « Daaan. »

Le médecin après être descendu jusqu'à la base était remonté jouer avec le gland et sa langue.

\- « Dan, la télé... »

\- « hum ? »

\- « La télé elle marche toujours, aaah, éteint là. »

Dan ignora cette demande et continua à sucer Herbert.

\- « Dan la télé. » Insista le scientifique.

Le médecin consentit à abandonner son objet de jeu pour pouvoir parler librement.

\- « Quoi la télé ? » grogna t-il frustré.

\- « Le film. » Fit Herbert dans un souffle.

\- « Quoi le film ? »

\- « Il me gêne, j'aime pas. Coupe la télé s'il te plaît. »

Bien que Cain ne comprenait pas trop, si cela pouvait garder Herbert concentrer et le mettre plus à l'aise, il allait accéder à sa demande, il coupa donc la télé et repris son jouet en bouche. Puis après un moment il se redressa retira son bas afin d'être entièrement nu et monta sur le canapé, saisissant Herbert par les hanches pour le caler contre les siennes.

Il lui présenta deux doigts.

\- « Prends-les dans ta bouche. »

\- « Quoi ? » répondit le scientifique ignorant de cette pratique.

\- « J'ai besoin de ta salive. »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ami, Dan humidifia lui même ses doigts avant de les diriger plus bas et de frotter contre la délicate porte d'Herbert. Il récupéra un peu plus de salive et occupa les préoccupations d'Herbert en l'embrassant, alors que ses doigts jouaient habilement plus bas pour entrer dans le scientifique. Celui-ci accrocha d'ailleurs ses bras autour de Dan pour se rassurer.

Leur baiser fut coupé par un gémissement plaintif d'Herbert alors que les doigts de Dan venaient de le pénétrer. Doucement il bougea en lui, habituant cette zone sensible à cette sensation si inhabituelle tout en étant à la recherche de la prostate de son amant, heureusement en tant que médecin il était habitué et trouva rapidement la zone. En réaction Herbert cria de plaisir et donna un coup de pied dans la table basse ce qui fit tomber une tasse de café à moitié pleine sur le sol.

\- « Doucement, détends-toi Herbert. »

Il continua encore de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'Herbert était près, il lubrifia de sa salive son propre sexe et se positionna à son entré.

\- « Tu es d'accord ? »

\- « Arrête de me faire attendre Dan j'en peux plus. »

Herbert donna un coup de reins pour initier légèrement la pénétration et Dan suivi le mouvement tout doucement il s'enfonça, pénétrant le scientifique jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'arrête parce qu'il avait un peu mal.

\- « On va y aller doucement. »

Dan donna de petits coups jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon, puis il commença de lents mouvements de va et viens. Herbert grognait de plaisir dans des gémissements doux sensibles et délicats comme s'il réagissait tel un instrument de musique au moindre mouvement.

Progressivement les coups de butoir se firent plus rapides aux rythmes que les gémissements d'Herbert augmentaient d'intensité.

Dan changea de position et s'allongea sur le canapé, laissant Herbert le chevauché. Celui-ci tremblant avait un peu de mal à se mouvoir le médecin l'accompagna un peu dans le mouvement jusqu'à finalement ramener Herbert vers lui calant sa tête contre son épaule et relevant ses propres genoux pour continuer lui même le mouvement de va et viens. Dès le premier va et viens, Herbert sursauta légèrement dans un cri à la fois de plaisir et de surprise, mais Dan le garda contre lui en plaçant une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur son dos, s'accrochant à sa chemise toujours en place bien qu'un peu débraillé à présent.

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de reins un peu trop profond fit mal au scientifique qui cette fois ne cria que de douleur.

\- « Stop, Stop, arrête de bouger ! » Grogna t-il alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient un peu.

Dan se retira doucement et lui caressa le dos avant de relever sa tête, d'enlever ses lunettes et de lui caresser le visage tout doucement.

\- « Je t'ai fait mal pardon. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, mais Herbert transforma vite ce baiser en quelque chose de plus chaud et d'excitant oubliant sa douleur précédente. Dan glissa alors sa main jusqu'à la virilité d'Herbert pour terminer le travail, mais le scientifique le repoussa rapidement et se plaça entre les jambes de Dan de façon à le pénétrer à son tour, le médecin se laissa faire, mais s'inquiéta tout de même un peu.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « J'en ai envie, moi aussi. »

Herbert tenait fermement Dan comme s'il s'y connaissait et commençait à donner de petits coups de reins pour entrer à son tour en son amant.

\- « Attend tu vas trop vite, je suis pas préparé. »

\- « Je ne veux pas attendre. » Grogna Herbert.

Dan grogna légèrement de douleur alors qu'il sentait Herbert entrer en lui. Il se détendit au maximum. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, il avait même l'habitude en faites, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que ce soit difficile quand même.

Une fois entièrement en Dan, Herbert s'allongea étroitement sur lui, l'embrassa et le caressa de ses chaudes mains, avant de commencer quelque va et viens, lent, mais qui laissaient présagée une certaine vélocité et férocité pour plus tard.

Étrangement Dan laissa vite passer la douleur pour une excitation nouvelle. Voir Herbert ainsi prendre les devants alors qu'un peu plus tôt il avait été du genre à perdre ses moyens, avait quelque chose d'étrangement attrayant. Le sentir le dominer, sentir son sexe en lui, qui lui faisait à la fois mal et à la fois du bien c'était finalement jouissif. La proximité entre eux avait augmenté.

Herbert avait une façon bien à lui de faire l'amour, c'était des coups désespérer, agressif, mais qui ne blessait pas pour autant, ce n'était pas souple comme lui faisait généralement c'était plutôt par a-coup comme s'il voulait qu'il sente chacun de ses mouvements. Les mains d'Herbert se firent plus possessives et agressives à leur tour. Et Dan décida de se laisser se perdre dans les bras d'Herbert, il enroula les siens autour du cou du scientifique et laissa Herbert prendre le contrôle. Lui ne faisait plus que gémir de plaisir. Un plaisir douloureux, qui lui avait été jusqu'alors inaccessible. Et il adorait ça.

Herbert se perdait en lui à mesure que les coups de reins s'accéléraient et que les grognements d'Herbert s'amplifiaient avec son plaisir. Ce n'était pas un plaisir égoïste, car il faisait attention à celui de Dan poursuivant les mouvements qui le faisait le plus gémir.

Bien vite ils furent débordés par le plaisir et tous leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés et erratiques. Leurs souffles haletants. Ils finirent par s'enfouirent l'un l'autre dans leur coup, criant alors que la jouissance arrivait.

\- « Viens en moi. » Grogna Dan entre deux gémissements de manière presque désespérés.

Il ne fut pas longtemps pour qu'Herbert se libère en Dan et que celui-ci le suive dans des soubresauts presque identiques à ceux de son amant.

C'est épuisé qu'ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, ils s'endormirent peu de temps après. Sachant que le lendemain ressemblerait à tous les autres. Ils reprendraient leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée, cette dernière heure n'avait été qu'un moment, une parenthèse dans leur vie. Mais rien ne les empêcherait d'en ouvrir d'autre plus tard.

 ** **Fin.****


End file.
